Tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no más
by fussili
Summary: Así era la vida de los Tokio Hotel en el Tour Bus, llena de felicidades y diversión, pero los cuatro sentían que algo les faltaba, como si su alma se hubiera dividido en la mitad y tuvieran que encontrar la otra.
1. Chapter 1

Tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no más.

Capítulo uno

Bill's POV

-" Mi sueño siempre fue conocer a Nena y ser tan famoso como ella alguna vez, ya tuve la oportunidad de conocerla en una de las primeras entregas de premios en las que participamos, si no fue la primera, quién lo habría dicho, Tokio Hotel, una humilde banda de amigos nacida en Alemania ahora es el boom internacional, los número uno, con miles de fans alrededor del mundo, desde Alemania hasta Japón, desde Estados Unidos hasta Paraguay, espero que esto siga así, unos cuantos años más en la cima, ser recordados en el mundo de la música, marcar una nueva era, ser reconocidos como la banda que creo un nuevo estilo de música, el suyo propio, y que será siempre feliz con lo que han aprendido todos los años que duró su carrera, ojalá la gente pensara así de nosotros dentro de unos 10 o 15 años, o tal vez más, uno nunca sabe cuándo terminará su carrera, o si irá en picada para luego tocar fondo y volver a la cima gracias a un hit salvador y brillar con su regreso como nunca antes lo había hecho."

 -Oye Bill ¿qué tanto piensas? – me pregunta Tom al verme observar la pared con los ojos perdidos, llevaba así ya diez minutos pensando, siempre había sido así, cuando me encierro en mis pensamientos nada me puede despertar, más que la voz de mi hermano mayor, Tom.

-No es nada, solo en cosas sin importancia – sé que no podré engañarlo con esto, él me conoce demasiado bien.

-Anda Bill, soy tu hermano mayor, soy tu gemelo, unidos hasta la muerte, y cuando nos vayamos lo haremos juntos, ¿recuerdas? – Rayos, Tom siempre sabe qué decir, ¿es que acaso soy un libro abierto para todos? No, solo para mi hermano, él podría leer mi alma aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Pensaba en nuestro futuro como Tokio Hotel, en cómo nos podría ir en 10 o 15 años, y recordaba nuestros comienzos, una pequeña banda a la que solo le interesaba demostrar lo que podían hacer mejor y decirle al mundo lo que pensaban a través de la música, ¿no extrañas eso Tom? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos, estábamos sentados en la mesa del Tour Bus, era raro, fuimos los primeros en despertar, Gustav aún sigue dormido y Georg, bueno él no daba señales de ir a despertar en un buen largo rato.

-De nada te servirá sentir nostalgia Bill, esto es lo que somos ahora, pero seguimos siendo los mismos, los mismos objetivos, los mismos nervios antes de cada concierto y los mismos arrebatos de adrenalina durante y después de estos, solo cambiaron un par de cosas o tal vez otras más – mientras Tom decía esto me sonreía y me acariciaba las mejillas, era un gran hermano, pero solo eso, después de todo siempre fue atento y cariñoso conmigo.

-¿Y qué cosas fueron las que cambiaron Tom? ¿Acaso cambiarán aún más? – Estos cambios que mencionó me turbaron grande, ¿acaso nuestra conexión estaba resquebrajándose?

-No te asustes mi Billa – Tom, siempre logrando ver a través de mi, me llamó Billa, él sabe que me encanta que me llame así, mi Billa, que bien suena viniendo de sus labios, de su voz – las cosas que cambiaron, solo lo hicieron para bien.

-¿Y cuáles son? – pregunto con curiosidad, lentamente voy recostando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, se siente tan bien, estoy tan cómodo, siempre extraño mi cama cuando estamos de gira, ni aún en las camas de los más grandes y lujosos hoteles del mundo estoy cómodo, pero solo el hombro de Tom es aún más cómodo, solo con él me siento protegido contra el mundo, todos los rumores, las habladurías, todo desaparece cuando estoy con él.

-Solo te diré que ahora tenemos más fama y dinero, que se venden millones de nuestros discos en todas las disquerías del mundo y te recuerdo que solo vendimos cinco discos cuando éramos aún Devilish, tres para nuestros padres y Gordon, uno que compraron Georg y otro Gustav. Y que cada día te quiero más. – que bien se escuchan sus palabras, me quiere cada día más, cierro mis ojos mientras él acaricia mi cabello. – cada día te quiero más mi Billa, nunca me separaré de tu lado.

-Te quiero Tommy – le digo acomodándome en su regazo – te quiero más de lo que te imaginas – esto último lo digo en un susurro, no creo que el me haya oído, tan solo asiente y sigue acariciándome, como adoro la sensación de estar a su lado, volviendo a estar tan juntos como cuando éramos niños.

End Bill's POV

Un gran flash ilumina toda la sala del Tour Bus y una carcajada resuena en todas las paredes, Gustav y Georg estaban levantados, pero era Georg quién sostenía una cámara en sus manos.

-Qué bien se ven, tórtolos, oye Gustav, estoy un poco necesitado de cariño, ¡ven y abrázame hermano! – Georg se abalanza sobre Gustav quién se agacha y lo esquiva

-Olvídalo Georg, ahora déjame el baño libre, necesito lavarme la cara – en su voz aún se notaba el cansancio de la noche anterior, tuvieron una entrevista, la más tediosa de todas, era de esos programas en donde su presentador era otro artista, y ellos tuvieron la mala suerte de que su presentador sea nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Bushido.

-Oye Georg, dame la cámara por favor – Con su voz calmada Tom le pide a Georg la cámara, tal vez quiere borrar la fotografía que ha tomado.

-¡Vamos viejo! Es para un recuerdo – Georg ni loco iba a ceder a entregar esa cámara, la mantendría a salvo aunque le costara la vida. Esa foto era única, los Kaulitz en su "hábitat natural", así la llamaría.

-No pienses lo peor, hombre, solo quiero ver la foto y descargarla a mi computador

Los oídos de Bill estaban bien atentos, ¿descargar esa "bochornosa foto" a su computador? Tom estaba oficialmente loco, nunca le había gustado que le tomaran fotos siendo cariñoso, de seguro era una táctica que su hermano había ideado para lograr que Georg le diera la cámara, claro que aún en esas circunstancias Bill seguía acostado en el regazo de Tom, simulando dormir, sintiendo la calidez de la mano izquierda de Tom sobre sus mejillas.

-Oye Gustav, pásame mi laptop por favor

-Claro – La laptop es colocada sobre la mesa, esperan unos minutos antes de que termine de encenderse, conectan el cable USB a la laptop y Tom le pide a Georg una vez más la cámara.

-Por favor Georg, ya vez que solo la quiero en mi laptop.

Georg accede a las peticiones de Tom y ve con alivio que las intenciones de Tom no eran destrozar su cámara ni nada de eso, sino simplemente de conectar la cámara fotográfica al cable USB de la laptop de Tom y descargar la fotografía en donde él aparecía con Bill recostado en su regazo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas, una imagen simplemente enternecedora para aquellos que conviven con los Kaulitz a diario, nadie imaginaría jamás que esos diablillos revoltosos tenían también un lado meloso que solo lo demostraban entre ellos.

Tom coloca esa hermosa imagen como fondo de pantalla, Gustav quien esta sentado al lado de Tom desayunando observa como este esboza una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible a simple vista, luego aparta la mirada de la pantalla y cierra la laptop.

-Oye Bill, los chicos han despertado, levántate y vamos a seguir con el desayuno – Bill se levanta del regazo de su hermano, no quería hacerlo, le producía una sensación tan placentera el encuentro con su hermano que podría estar ahí por toda la eternidad, sin comer ni beber, solo disfrutando de la compañía del mayor, pero no podía, debía levantarse.

-Claro – Bill se levanta – desayunemos, el Bus se detendrá en unas horas, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-Las tan anheladas vacaciones, genial – exclama Georg, con la boca aún llena

-¡Tápate la boca! No seas asqueroso – le reclama Bill riendo

-Chicos, ya basta y compórtense – bromea Gustav

-Si claro, entonces dime quién es el que anoche soñaba con cierta modelo y decía "más, más, si dame más, mmm si Gi dame más" – comenta Tom y ríe como maniático, y los demás le siguen, Gustav rojo como más no podía se esconde tras las hojas del periódico que encontró milagrosamente entre todo el desorden de latas de red Bull y Dark Dog en el sofá.

Así era la vida de los Tokio Hotel en el Tour Bus, llena de felicidades y diversión, pero los cuatro sentían que algo les faltaba, como si su alma se hubiera dividido en la mitad y tuvieran que encontrar la otra.

-Oye Bill – dice Gustav – adivina quién se hospedará en nuestro hotel.

-Pues no logro imaginarme quién – Bill no estaba en verdad interesado, de hecho su cereal estaba muy sabroso en ese instante y la importancia de terminárselo todo había crecido imponentemente.

-Pues debería interesarte, ya que Billie Joe estará en nuestro mismo hotel

-No bromees con eso – aparta el periódico de las manos de Gustav y lo lee, efectivamente allí estaba la noticia, su corazón da un vuelvo, ¡tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Billie Joe! Pero ¿por qué su corazón se oprimió de repente luego de esa felicidad? Era un dolor pero no era suyo, ¿de su hermano tal vez? Mira hacia donde se encuentra Tom y efectivamente ve como él baja su mirada opaca ya sin el brillo de hace unos instantes, y aprieta sus puños.

-¿Pero qué será lo que le ocurre a mi hermano?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

Dedicado a una personita que de una u otra manera me ha inspirado a continuar con este fic.

Limone_Iero!!! Este capi te lo dedico a ti!!

Tom's POV

Luego de unas dos horas más de viaje al terminar de desayunar llegamos a nuestro hotel, extrañamente no había nadie esperándonos en la puerta, no había ese ruido ensordecedor de fans gritando nuestros nombres y desmayándose entre la multitud, siguiendo nuestro Tour Bus o pidiéndonos que les firmemos algunas partes de sus cuerpos no muy "visibles".

-Oye David, ¿por qué no hay fans aquí esperándonos? – Le pregunto a nuestro manager, de hecho es algo muy inusual, ya me había acostumbrado a ser tan solicitado por las chicas.

-Sucede que como les prometí unos días libres, unas vacaciones bien merecidas mejor dicho, creí que lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara de su destino, después de todo necesitan estar lejos del estrés para cuando la gira comience de nuevo. – Esta fue la respuesta de nuestro manager.

-¿Pero acaso Billie Joe no vendría también? (1) – Esta es la pregunta de Gustav – Leí en el periódico que él también vendría a este hotel, entonces pensé que tal vez habría una manada de chicos y chicas esperando a Tokio Hotel y a Billie Joe.

-Bueno, sucede que él ha hecho lo mismo al parecer, le ha dicho a la prensa que pasaría sus vacaciones en este lugar para despistarlos y tener unas vacaciones tranquilas en otro lugar.

-Gracias por la explicación David – agradece Gustav

-no es nada chicos – Nuestro manager se va por las llaves de nuestras habitaciones mientras nosotros nos quedamos esperando en el hall (lobby, sala de espera) y el staf se encarga de bajar nuestros instrumentos, siempre lo hacemos nosotros mismos pero, por ser vacaciones esta vez nos tomamos un respiro, me compadezco de Saki, tendrá que estar aguantando los berrinches de Bill, que no agite su maleta, que no rasgue su nuevo bolso, que no vuelque sus pinturas, etc. Etc.

-Muy bien chicos, la habitación 481 para Georg y Gustav y la 483 para Bill y Tom.

Nos miramos entre nosotros, ¿Acaso sería alguna broma? – Oye David, estás bromeando ¿verdad?

-Sé que es difícil de creer Tom pero debido a que estamos en temporada alta no he podido conseguir más habitaciones, y unas más, como decirlos, _matrimoniales –_esto último David lo dijo en voz baja, no escuchamos nada. ¿Qué fue lo último que dijo?

-¡Cómo que matrimoniales! – grita mi hermano, la gente del hotel ya lo está mirando mal, él siempre tan hiperactivo, se comporta como si hubiera tomado un kilo de azúcar de la buena antes de bajar, pero así es mi Billa, si él no se estuviera comportando así sabría que algo le estaría rondando por la cabeza, lo protegeré con mi vida, puede que algunas personas lo consideren algo molesto, pero a mí no me importaría vivir toda mi vida con tímpanos rotos si puedo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, ese rostro tan parecido al mío pero tan angelical, en el suyo…

-Un momento, ¿matrimoniales? – pregunto, no sé como es que se me pasó, oh claro sí lo sé, estuve pensando en él, digo eso es normal es mi gemelo, bueno ya estoy de nuevo divagando, ¿matrimonial?

-Calma chicos, como sabrán no habían más habitaciones libres y como me dijeron estrictamente que querían pasar sus vacaciones en Milano Marítima, pues no tuve más elección que aceptar lo que me ofrecieron aquí, y lo que aquí me ofrecieron fueron las dos últimas suites matrimoniales.

-¡Suites matrimoniales?! – Todos estábamos con el rostro desencajado, al parecer nuestra pesadilla era también compartida con los G's, vaya, no estamos solos en esto.

-Me rehúso David, ¡tienes que ir a recepción! Esto no puede estar bien, somos los Tokio Hotel, no puede no haber habitaciones para nosotros.

End Tom's POV

Bill's POV

Siento de nuevo ese dolor en mi pecho, miro a Tom, no muestra nada, pero sus ojos están apagados, de nuevo ese color opaco en sus ojos, el mismo que hace unas horas atrás había reinado en aquellos ojos color caramelo que tanto me encantan, rayos ¿qué le sucede a Tom?

-¿Qué te sucede Bill? ¿No quieres compartir la habitación conmigo? Cuando éramos pequeños tú mismo ibas y te metías a mi cama – Cómo negarse a esa voz tan sensual que me llama, un momento, ¿sensual? ¿Tom?...

-No es eso Tommy, es sólo que estaremos muy incómodos, tú pateas en la cama y yo hablo dormido, y lo sabes, ¡No es para que se rían! – Los G's ya se están riendo de nuevo, han convivido con nosotros los últimos cinco o seis años y aún encuentran motivos para reír.

-Oye Bill, Georg y yo no tenemos ningún problema en compartir habitación ni cama, ¿por qué entonces ustedes gemelos hacen tanto escándalo? - La sabiduría de Gustav es envidiable, pero en estos mismos momentos hubiera considerado que el quedarse callado hubiera sido más sabio.

-Muy bien, caso resuelto, nosotros en la habitación 481 y los gemelos en la 483, diviértanse – Georg jala a Gustav hasta el ascensor y se cierran las puertas, cinco segundo después vuelven a abrirse.

-Oye David ¿En qué piso de este hotel se encuentra la habitación 481? – Detalle

End Bill's POV

. Oh claro lo había olvidado, están en el quinto piso.

.¡Gracias David! – Todos suben al ascensor y van directo al quinto piso, de seguro sus maletas ya se encuentran en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los cuatro chicos más sexys del planeta se encuentran ahora en el pasillo del quinto piso del hotel.

-Muy bien chicos nosotros nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, tomaremos una siesta.

-Oye Georg y ¿cómo es que sabes que Gustav también quiere tomarse una siesta?

-Claro que quiere, ¿No es así Gus?

-Claro, una siesta, sí eso.

-Está bien, que duerman bien – nunca había visto a Gus sonrojado, ¿tendrá siebre? Ya Georg se encargará de eso.

La puerta de los G's se cierran y los gemelos se quedan solos en el pasillo, Bill bosteza, es seguido por Tom.

Oye Billa – comienza Tom, agarrando a su hermano por su cintura - ¿que te parece si nosotros también tomamos una siesta? – lentamente lo guía hasta el otro extremo, a su habitación.

-Está Bien Tom, pero con una condición, me cantarás la nana que siempre me cantabas antes de ir a dormir.

-¿Estás seguro Bill? Ya no tenemos 8 años – A Tom le encantaba cantarle esa nana a Bill, pero nunca se imaginó que volvería a cantarla.

-Muy seguro Tommy

Los dos chicos ya se encontraban acostados en la cama matrimonial, Bill sentía los fuertes brazos de Tom envolviendo su cintura, mientras él le daba la espalda y Tom le acariciaba el cabello, nada más relajante que una caricia como esa.

Lentamente Tom empezó a cantar, su voz era sueva, grave, las caricias continuaban, Bill se quedó dormido antes de terminar la nana, y Tom lo siguió poco después.

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos cuando Bill se despierta debido a un ruido que había afuera, su hermano y los G's eran de sueño pesado por eso no lo habrían escuchado, de hecho el ruido no era tan alto, pero era lo suficiente como para despertarlo de su delicioso sueño.

Con desgano se baja de la cama, deja los protectores brazos de su hermano y va a abrir la puerta para decirle a ese que está haciendo tanto ruido que algunas personas están intentando dormir.

Con los ojos cansados y sin maquillaje, abre lentamente la puerta, abre su boca y el hombre que hacía aquel ruido se da la vuelta, dejándole a Bill ver su rostro, enseguida Bill enmudece, no lo podía creer, allí mismo enfrente suyo, con cinco maletas enormes y pesadas, con sus ojos verdes hermosos, estaba Billie Joe.

-No lo puedo creer, Bill Kaulitz – Billie es el primero en romper el silencio – Hola, mucho gusto, he oído maravillas sobre ti chico, yo soy…

-Billie Joe, vocalista de Green Day, oh rayos, ¡viejo eres una leyenda! Esperame aquí – fue adentro y sale en menos de cinco segundos – dame tu autógrafo por favor.

-Claro jeje – firma la libretita negra que Bill le tendía – ahora dame el tuyo por favor – Billie le tiende una libreta color rojo y su bolígrafo, y Bill lo firma.

-Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunta Bill señalando las maletas del vocalista mayor.

-Oh, no es nada, por favor solo sería una molestia innecesaria.

-Insisto, por favor déjame ayudarte – Bill usó esos mismos ojos de ternura que tanto le encantaban a Tom, aquellos que solo su gemelo tenía el privilegio de ver.

-Seguro, claro – Billie no pudo resistirse a ello – además mi habitación solo es esta, en todo caso solo me ayudarías a meter estas maletas - señala la habitación 482.

-Eso lo hace más fácil ejeje, a ver déjame ayudarte con estas – Bill toma dos maletas y entra en la habitación de Joe.

-Claro, yo llevo estas, Joe toma las otras dos maletas y la tercera es como una mochila, así que se la pone en la espalda, ingresa a su habitación y cierra la puerta.

Sin embargo, Bill siente su pecho oprimido, no era el mismo dolor que sintió en el Bus ni en el lobby, era más doloroso, algo así como, ¿celos? No, tal vez solo sería la comida que le sentó mal, ya que él no tenía motivos para estar celoso, y Tom estaba dormido, Tom estaba dormido y no se había percatado de que estaba entrando en la habitación de otro hombre que encima era su ídolo de años… ¿verdad? ¿pero y si Tom estuviera… mirando?

-.-

No sé si es Bill Joe, Billi Joe, Billie Joe, lo encontré en wikipedia como Billie así que lo escribí así, cualquier falta de ortografía o un mal tipeo en su nombre les pido que me disculpen nunca fue mi intención escribir mal su nombre, de hecho me gusta mucho Green Day, como a Bill. Si estoy equivocada por favor me hacer saber y si pueden me escriben su nombre así yo también aprendo. ¡Muchas Gracias!


End file.
